Keep You My Secret
by schmackie
Summary: The Legacy has turned Evan's happy-go-lucky attitude into a spiteful and irate one. But the only thing keeping him from going over to the dark side is his secret. The one nobody wants to hear. The one nobody expected. For dibiaselover. T for language.


Summary: The Legacy has turned Evan's happy-go-lucky attitude into a spiteful and irate one. But the only thing keeping him from going over to the dark side is his secret. The one nobody wants to hear. The one nobody expected. For dibiaselover.

Evan Bourne walked down the hallway, following Randy Orton like a lost puppy. He looked to his left to see Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes wearing smirks that he was sure matched his. He looked ahead and saw others averting their gaze.

Evan caught a glimpse of a familiar pair of warm brown eyes. As he recognized them, his eyes widened. Evan hoped she would understand. He hoped their agreement was still understood.

He felt ease wash through him when he saw her eyes smile at him and wink. He gave her a smirk in return. He would have winked back but he never could wink. He looked like he twitching.

Evan turned his attention back to snarling and flocking like a sheep behind Randy Orton. The four some made their way into Legacy's personal locker room courtesy of Daddy DiBiase.

"The Divas just keep getting sluttier and sluttier," Ted commented as he began to take off his street clothes and into his wrestling gear. Randy and Cody followed suit while Evan sat on the bench, only listening to what was going on.

"You don't need to tell me twice," Cody responded, turning around to drop his drawers.

"I'm glad I snagged Maryse when I did. She was starting to hang around with Mickie and Melina," Ted praised himself for his job well-done.

Cody began, "Okay, first: Maryse is only with you because she's still not over Mizanin—"

"And because you'll buy her anything and everything," Randy interrupted.

"Right," Cody confirmed, "and 2: Melina and Mickie are not as bad Kelly and Rosa. You have no idea how glad I am that they're on Smackdown!" (A/N: Cody stayed on Raw in the draft and Legacy is still together).

"True, but they're pretty bad. I heard Mickie was fucking Cena _and_ Swagger," Ted informed them.

"I also heard she got trained at the Christmas party in the men's bathroom last year," Cody gossiped.

"What's _trained_?" Randy asked. He was only four years older than Ted but he wasn't up with the latest 'lingo.'

"When guys fucked her one after another," Cody updated Randy.

"It's disgusting," Ted inputted.

After hearing this new information, Evan up and left the locker room. He headed for the back exit while he put his hood up. Once outside, he found a cinderblock to prop the door open and he pulled a cigarette out of his hoodies pocket, a bad habit he picked up from Randy. He lit up and took a drag. He kept the smoke in his mouth as he thought about Mickie.

He was in love with her. He was almost sure she knew it. He had told her after the act but she always fell asleep right afterwards, or at least he thought she did. He could never tell. He released the breath he didn't realize he was holding, releasing the smoke as well. He took another drag as he stuffed his other hand in his pocket, to protect it from the cold January Minnesota air.

He was startled, almost dropping the cigarette, when he heard the door slam back on the cinderblock. He turned around to see the subject of his thoughts.

"What are you doing out here?" Evan asked her, his vision clouded from a mixture of the smoke coming out of his mouth and the condensation coming from the air he let out as he talked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Mickie responded, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "And since when do you smoke?"

"Someone could see us," Evan ignored her question.

"So you just want to keep me your secret? That's it?"

"Just as much as you want to still be a slut."

"_What_?" Mickie questioned accusatorily. "How _dare_ you!"

"How dare _me?"_ Evan pushed, "How dare _you!_"

"What did I do wrong? Did someone find out? Did someone ruin your big secret?" Mickie asked, sarcastically.

"No. But I did find out that you've been sleeping with guys behind my back."

"_What?_ No I haven't!"

"That's not what I heard."

"Well what _did_ you hear?"

"I heard you fucked Cena and Swagger. And that you willing got fucked by multiple guys at the Christmas party. _Trained_, whatever that is. The worst part, that was _two weeks ago!_"

"Okay, you wanna know what happened?"

"That's the point of this conversation, isn't it?" Evan sniped.

"Do you remember what you said to me a few hours before the Christmas party?"

"N—" Evan began to say 'no' but she stopped him.

"That was when you told me that you wanted to keep us a secret. I felt like you were too ashamed to be dating me. You didn't want everyone to know about me or us."

"What does this have to do with the—" Once again she stopped him.

"I'm getting there. I was trying to stay calm during the party, but I saw you there. You were just at the open bar, sitting on a stool. Then Kelly came up to you and started flirting. I just got so angry and I was hurt. I ran to the bathroom to cry. I didn't want anyone to see me. But my eyes were cloudy and I accidentally ran into the men's room. I bawled my eyes out the second the door shut. I ended up standing against a wall when I realized the urinals were there. I didn't really care though. Then a crewman walk out of the stall and left me."

"I still don't understand how any of this makes sense."

"Evan. Shut the fuck up and let me finish, okay?"

"Fine."

"The Cena and Swagger walked in. They have always been my friends. They noticed I was crying and came to comfort me. They asked me what was wrong. And I told him."

"So now John and Jack know about us?" Evan asked incredulous.

"No. I just told them it was just a guy. No names were involved."

"Good." Evan mumbled to himself.

"See that's what I hate. You really just don't want anyone else to know about us. I feel like… I feel like you're using me."

"How am I using you?" Evan angrily asked.

"A few, 'I loves you's to get me into bed. A quick fuck at the arena before everyone shows up, or in the hotel room and you leave before morning. You're using me."

"No, Mickie, I'm not." He informed her with a know-it-all attitude.

"Yes you are. We don't do anything other than have sex and that seems to be fine with you. So, Evan Bourne, we're done."

"Micks, wait." Mickie was walking back inside when Evan grabbed her wrist.

"_What_?" Mickie snipped.

"I do love you."

"Save it Evan. I'm sick of being a doormat and letting you walk all over me. Goodbye." And with that, she went back inside.

At least she left the cinderblock in the door…

.:.

Evan saw Mickie later that night. She was in the hallways talking with some of the other Divas. He just couldn't believe that he let her slip away. He _did_ love her. He _didn't_ use her. He still loves her and he never wanted to lose her.

Evan decided not to think anymore. He decided to just follow his heart. That was what Randy and Ted and Cody took away from him: the ability to just think with his heart and not his head. He used to be such a happy kid. Rosy cheeks, happy smile 'n all. Now he was a smoker. He wore _way_ too much black for his own liking. He didn't see any of his old friends anymore.

Now he was going back to being the old Evan Bourne. The one who was friends with everybody. The one who always had a smile on his face. He was tired of being the one (or one of four) everyone just didn't like to be around.

Even followed his heart straight up to Mickie. He pushed her up against the wall. He wasn't taller than many people but he was just a little taller than Mickie. He stared her down and he could see the fear in her eyes. Then he bent his head down and just brushed his lips across hers. He heard a quiet whimper escape her lips, so he indulged. Their lips connected like magnets and moved with the grace of a majestic horse. (sorry… that was corny). Evan's hands moved to cup her face as hers grabbed his neck, consequently pulling them, impossibly closer. Maryse and The Bella Twins stood in shock as they watched the scene unfold.

Evan detached their lips and walked away without another glance.

Mickie's heart pounded in disbelief as she watched the man of her dreams walk away and turn a corner.

Finally. People knew.

**A/N: So dibiaselover! How'd ya like it? She asked me to write it for her after she wrote me the "This is How Love Goes." Which is a great story! (: So what did you guys think? Let me know in a review!**


End file.
